Special Gift
by Yola-ShikaIno
Summary: Jika bukan Shinachiku yang mengingatkan bahwa hari ini adalah ulang tahun putrinya, mungkin begitu Shikamaru sampai di rumah, Kayume sudah mengibarkan bendera perang dingin dengannya. Apalagi Shikamaru wajib memberikan hadiah pada Kayume. Hadiah apa yang akan diberikan Shikamaru? Apakah akan jadi sesuatu yang spesial? / SHIKAINO / SlightNaruSaku(?) / ONE-SHOOT / Mind RnR?


**Fanfic sederhana karya Yola-ShikaIno  
Main Chara : Shikamaru N. and Ino Y.  
**_**DISCLAIMER : NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**_

Warning Inside, Fresh Outside /oy  
[ alur kecepetan, OOC, typo(s), dkk ]

Slight NaruSakuFamily(?)

_Spesial untuk Bossu Pedo yang tanggal 19 April ulang tahun.  
Maaf ya, fanfic-nya baru ke-publish sekarang.  
Semoga suka yo!_

_Untuk Guardians tercinta.  
" ShikaIno's Shadow always in Our Mind "_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Otanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu, _Kayume-chan_,_" ucap seorang wanita sambil mengelus puncak kepala seorang anak perempuan yang sedang terlelap di atas kasurnya.

Rambut hitam anak perempuan itu tampak berantakan, namun tak memudarkan kecantikan yang terpancar dari wajahnya. Mata _aquamarine_ warisan dari ibunya perlahan-lahan mendapati cahaya yang berasal dari jendela kamarnya. Bibirnya tersenyum manis mendapati ibunya yang kini duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

"_Arigatou nee, Kaasan,"_ katanya langsung memeluk ibunya. Untung saja wanita berambut _platinum blonde_ ini tak terjatuh begitu Nara Kayume—putrinya—memeluknya secara tiba-tiba.

Tangan halus wanita itu mengelus rambut Kayume, sesekali seperti menyisirnya dengan jemari lentiknya. "Jadilah anak dan kakak yang baik ya," kata Ino—ibu Kayume.

Kayume melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap bola mata biru langit yang serupa dengan miliknya. "_Ha'i._" Deretan gigi putih Kayume mengisyaratkan kebahagiaannya.

Wanita bernama lengkap Nara Ino itu bangkit berdiri. Sebelum meninggalkan kamar anaknya, dia berbalik dan menatap Kayume yang masih duduk di atas ranjangnya dengan satu kotak hadiah pemberian dari Ino. "Rapikan kamarmu ya, baru dibuka hadiahnya," ucap Ino lalu menutup pintu kamar Kayume.

"_Mendokusai~!_" keluh Kayume.

Anak gadis ini tak mengindahkan ucapan ibunya, dia justru langsung membuka kotak berwarna putih yang diletakan di dekat kakinya saat ibunya membangunkan perempuan berdarah Nara ini.

_Rapikan kamarmu dulu,  
Gadis Cantik!  
\- Kaasan – _

"_KAAASAAANNN!"_ teriak Kayume kesal karena dipermainkan oleh ibunya. Dia tidak menyangka akan termakan jebakan ibunya.

Sementara itu, di lantai dasar di mana Ino sedang mempersiapkan sarapan, dia terkekeh geli mendengar suara teriakan Kayume. Kebiasaan usil Ino memang tidak bisa dihilangkan, walaupun kini dia sudah berstatus sebagai ibu dua anak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di tempat yang berbeda, seorang pria dengan wajah malas sedang disibukan dengan tugasnya sebagai penasehat Hokage. Begitu lembaran terakhir sudah dia periksa dan tidak menemukan kendala, dia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa di dalam kantor Hokage.

Jika dilihat-lihat, kantor Hokage saat ini sangat berantakan. Hancurnya kantor Hokage bagaikan kapal pecah ini dimulai ketika Nara Shikamaru—penasehat Hokage—menemukan suatu kesalahan yang salah pada satu dokumen. Pada akhirnya, dia dan Hokage—Uzumaki Naruto—terpaksa bekerja lembur untuk memeriksa semua dokumen yang ada.

_Tok… tok… tok…_

Suara ketukan pintu membangunkan Shikamaru yang tadi sempat memejamkan matanya sebentar. Naruto sendiri tidur dengan posisi kepala yang berada di atas kedua tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja kerjanya.

Shikamaru merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang menegang, lalu bangkit berdiri untuk sekedar membuka pintu itu.

Seorang anak laki-laki yang berusia enam tahun tersenyum ke arah Shikamaru. Di tangannya terdapat satu kantong penuh _cup_ ramen. Rambutnya pirang jabrik sama seperti Sang Hokage.

"Shikamaru-_jisan, ogenki desuka?_" tanya anak laki-laki itu dengan cengiran khasnya.

Bukannya menjawab, justru Shikamaru mempersilahkan anak Hokage itu masuk terlebih dahulu ke kantor ayahnya. Ia membiarkan anak dan ayah itu berbincang-bincang, sementara dia kembali ke sofa kesayangannya selama berada di kantor Hokage.

"_Tousan_, bangun atau jatah ramen milik _tousan_ akan aku ambil!"

Tak perlu waktu lama, Naruto langsung bangun dengan air liur yang membasahi dagunya. Shikamaru saja yang menyaksikan kejadian itu cukup dibuat kaget dengan tindakan si bocah.

"Shinachiku, jangan main-main dengan ramen!" ucap Naruto lalu mengambil satu _cup _ramen dari dalam kantong yang Shinachiku bawa.

Sementara ayahnya sibuk berkencan dengan ramen bawaannya, Shinachiku memilih duduk di sofa lainnya yang tidak ditempati Shikamaru. Mata _emerald_ warisan dari ibunya ini menatap penasehat ayahnya yang selalu terlihat malas. Dipandanginya Shikamaru dari atas sampai bawah, dan melihat betapa kacaunya seorang penasehat Hokage. Bahkan dia lebih kacau dibanding ayahnya sendiri.

"Shikamaru-_jisan,_ ingin memberikan hadiah apa?" tanya Shinachiku tiba-tiba.

Mata _onyx_ Shikamaru melirik ke arah Shinachiku dengan tatapan malas. Entah kenapa anak laki-laki keturunan Uzumaki dengan gadis Haruno ini membahas soal hadiah.

Shinachiku menghela napas panjang. Dia sendiri tak menyangka, seorang pria jenius yang memiliki IQ di atas 200 tak mengerti akan ucapannya. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, membuat logo klan Uzumaki yang tertera di sebelah kiri bajunya tertutup.

"Jangan bilang Shikamaru-_jisan _melupakan ulang tahun Kayume?" tanya Shinachiku. Mata hijaunya menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Jika Shinachiku berhasil mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya barusan, dia bisa membalas kata-kata bocah Uchiha yang sombong itu. Dia sudah bosan dengan kata-kata Uchiha Sekaichi yang selalu mengatakan bahwa orang pintar itu selalu sempurna. Buktinya saja, Nara Shikamaru yang terkenal jenius saja bisa lupa juga dengan ulang tahun anaknya.

"Ulang tahun? Memangnya sekarang tanggal berapa?" tanya Shikamaru melontarkan pertanyaan bodohnya.

"_Shigatsu juukunichi_**,**" jawab Shinachiku.

Shikamaru tak percaya dengan jawaban Shinachiku barusan. Yang benar saja, dia sudah menghabiskan waktu dua hari dua malam di ruangan ini. Jika hari ini dia belum pulang juga, maka hari ini adalah hari ketiganya tidak pulang ke rumah. Tugasnya sebagai penasehat Hokage berhasil menyita waktunya, bahkan dia sendiri lupa bahwa sekarang tanggal 19 April.

Naruto yang baru saja menghabiskan satu _cup _ramen instan, langsung ikut dalam percakapan Shikamaru dan putra sulungnya. "Lebih baik kau pulang, aku yakin keluargamu mencarimu, Shikamaru," ucap Naruto.

"Tanpa Hokage-sama suruh, saya memang akan pulang," pamit Shikamaru.

"Aku sudah bilang, teman-temanku tidak perlu memanggilku dengan panggilan itu. Cukup dengan Naruto saja _ttebayo!_" kata Naruto meralat ucapan Shikamaru yang ditujukan padanya.

Shikamaru menyeringai tipis. "_Ha'i mendokusai~!_" katanya lalu mengacak-acak kepala Shinachiku terlebih dahulu, tanda perpisahannya dengan dua orang laki-laki yang nyaris serupa, hanya bola mata mereka saja berbeda.

Dalam perjalanan Shikamaru menuju kediamannya, dia terus memikirkan hadiah apa yang cocok untuk putrinya itu. Sudah bisa dipastikan, jika tak ada hadiah darinya untuk Kayume, bisa-bisa putrinya itu akan bertindak seolah-olah tak ada ayahnya di sampingnya. Bendera perang dingin pun akan berkibar di rumahnya. Itu adalah hal yang sangat merepotkan bagi Nara Shikamaru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Moshi-moshi!"_ kata Ino begitu dia mengangkat teleponnya.

"_Moshi-moshi! _Aku sudah mengaturnya, _Pig,_" kata lawan bicara Ino. Dengan panggilan itu, tentu saja Ino tahu siapa yang meneleponnya. Tanpa bertanya pun, Ino sudah yakin bahwa dia adalah sahabat merah mudanya, Haruno Sakura—yang kini namanya sudah berubah menjadi Uzumaki Sakura.

Ino memindahkan letak telepon genggamnya ke tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanannya sibuk menghias kue ulang tahun spesial untuk putrinya. "Terima kasih bantuannya, _Forehead,_" kata Ino.

"Sama-sama, kita bertemu jam empat sore nanti," kata Sakura sebelum menutup sambungan teleponnya.

"_Ha'i._"

Kini Ino kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada kue ulang tahun tiga tingkat buatannya. Bentuk kue ulang tahun itu menyerupai persegi apabila dilihat dari atas, persegi yang ditumpuk menjadi tiga. Kue ulang tahun itu didominasi dengan warna biru langit, warna kesukaan Kayume.

"_Kaasaaan_~!" teriak Kayume sambil berlari menghampiri ibunya.

Anak perempuan yang kini berusia tepat enam tahun duduk di salah satu kursi, mata _aquamarine-_nya terus memperhatikan kue ulang tahun miliknya. Sementara Ino membiarkan putrinya melihat aksinya menghias kue ulang tahun.

"Belum jadi ya?" tanya Kayume mengajukan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya tak perlu dijawab.

Ino mengangguk. Ibu dua anak ini kembali menghias kue buatannya dengan menuliskan nama putrinya.

Pandangan Kayume menyusuri setiap sudut kediamannya, mencari sesuatu yang entah apa. Ino sendiri tak tahu. "_Tousan_ belum pulang? Jangan-jangan _tousan_ lupa sama ulang tahun Kayume ya?" tanya Kayume pada Ino. Wajahnya yang ceria kini berubah jadi murung.

Ino melirik salah satu jam dinding yang berada di kediamannya. Pukul dua siang. Di mana suaminya berada? Sudah beberapa hari pergi, dan belum juga pulang. Sebenarnya apa saja yang dilakukan Shikamaru?

"Mana mungkin—"

"_Tadaima!"_ kata Shikamaru begitu masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Kayume berlari untuk menghampiri ayahnya, membuat rambut hitamnya yang dikuncir _twin tails _bergoyang mengikuti langkah kaki Kayume. Shikamaru datang dengan wajah malas dan lelahnya.

"_Otanjoubi omedetou_," kata Shikamaru begitu Kayume berada dalam gendongannya. Diciumnya pipi kanan Kayume, setelah itu mencubit pipi yang lainnya. "Semoga Kayume-chan tidak jadi perempuan yang merepotkan," ucap Shikamaru melontarkan doa sederhana untuk putrinya.

Ino menghentikan kegiatannya menghias, menanggalkan celemek masaknya dan menghampiri suami dan putri sulungnya. "Merepotkan? Tidak suka dengan gadis merepotkan, _huh_? Lalu, mengapa menikahiku?" serang Ino dengan beberapa pertanyaan.

"_Mendokusai~" _ucap Kayume dan Shikamaru bersamaan. Lalu disusul kekehan Kayume. Ah iya, jangan lupakan Shikamaru yang saat itu menguap lebar-lebar seperti kudanil.

Melihat Shikamaru yang kelelahan dan juga mengantuk, membuat Ino mengambil alih tubuh Kayume yang rasanya semakin berat saja. "Biarkan _tousan_-mu beristirahat, jadi dia bisa ikut pesta jam empat nanti. Oke?" tanya Ino.

Dengan anggukan cepat, Kayume membalas pertanyaan Ino.

Bibir tipis Shikamaru mengukir senyum yang ditujukan pada istrinya. Dia beruntung memiliki istri yang pengertian seperti Ino. Selain istri, dia juga dikaruniai seorang putri yang cantik dan manis, membuat rasa lelahnya bekerja sedikit berkurang begitu melihat wajah Kayume.

"Shikasa-kun?" tanya Shikamaru begitu menyadari anak bungsunya tidak memperlihatkan batang nanasnya.

"Dia ada di kamar, setelah makan siang tadi dia langsung tidur," jawab Ino sambil menurunkan Kayume yang berada dalam gendongannya.

Shikamaru lalu melangkahkan kaki, meninggalkan dua perempuan kesayangannya. "Sebaiknya aku tidur dengan Shikasa-kun saja," kata Shikamaru mulai menaiki anak tangga untuk masuk ke dalam kamar anaknya.

"Ikuuttt~!" seru Kayume, mengejar ayahnya memasuki kamar adiknya. Sepertinya Kayume belum puas melepas rindu dengan ayahnya, sehingga bocah perempuan itu terus mengikuti ke mana ayahnya pergi.

Ino hanya bisa tersenyum simpul melihat kedekatan anak-anaknya dengan ayahnya yang sibuk dan pemalas. Kepergian Kayume harus dimanfaatkan sebaik mungkin, sebelum Kayume kembali berlari-lari karena tak sabar untuk merayakan pesta ulang tahunnya.

'_Gawat!'_ batin Ino. "Rusa bulat sialan! Awas saja kalau kau menghancurkan pesta anakmu sendiri," umpat Ino kesal begitu menyadari sesuatu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Balon berwarna-warni mendominasi bukit kecil di dekat Hutan Nara. Warnanya yang beraneka macam nyaris mengalahkan warna-warni bunga yang sedang mekar di dekat bukit itu. Kincir angin yang dijadikan pelengkap hiasan pesta Kayume pun bergerak ditiup angin. Semuanya nyaris sempurna.

Kayume—si empunya pesta—tampil manis dengan baju baru pemberian Ino. Bahkan, pakaian barunya ini dilengkapi dengan jaring-jaring, sama seperti yang Shikamaru kenakan dulu. Atasan yang dikenakan Kayume pun panjangnya tidak menutupi bagian perutnya, bagian perutnya hanya ditutupi pakaian jaring-jaring saja. Lengan baju Kayume tak begitu panjang, membuatnya leluasa bergerak. Apalagi dengan _style _rok mini Kayume, yang membuatnya semakin bebas bergerak.

Akimichi Chourei—putra tunggal Akimichi Chouji dengan Akimichi Ayame—sibuk memakan makanan yang dihidangkan di pesta itu. Tubuh gembulnya yang mirip sang ayah, mencerminkan bahwa dia menyukai makanan. Terlebih makanan manis seperti kue ulang tahun Kayume.

"Kau tidak lupa membeli hadiah untuk Kayume, _kan?_" bisik Ino pada Shikamaru yang kini tampak bermalas-malasan di bawah pohon. Tubuh pria itu berbaring di atas rerumputan, memperhatikan putrinya yang sedang bermain bersama teman-teman sebayanya.

Istri dari Nara Shikamaru ini duduk di samping suaminya, ikut memperhatikan putri mereka yang kini berumur enam tahun. Ia tak menyangka bahwa putrinya tumbuh secepat ini.

"Shika? Kau mendengar pertanyaanku, _kan?_" tanya Ino lagi. Bukannya apa-apa, setelah pertanyaan pertama dilontarkan, Shikamaru sama sekali tidak menjawab. Itu yang membuat Ino khawatir. Bisa gawat bila Shikamaru lupa membeli hadiah, bisa diprediksi bahwa Kayume akan mengadakan perang dingin di rumah.

"Ck~ _mendokusai!_" ucap Shikamaru.

Tiba-tiba saja Shikamaru mengecup pipi kanan Ino, membuat kedua pipi tirus itu merah merona. Perlakuan Shikamaru barusan di luar dugaan.

"Shika, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ino menatap tajam ke arah suaminya yang justru memasang muka malas, bukannya muka bersalah.

"Hanya meminimalisir dampak dari kejadian yang akan terjadi nanti," kata Shikamaru. Sungguh, Ino sendiri tak mengerti mengapa suaminya bisa serumit ini untuk dimengerti. Memangnya apa yang akan terjadi nanti?

Suara tawa Kayume tampak mendominasi tempat ini. Ia tampak bahagia di hari spesialnya. Kayume yang biasanya tidak akrab dengan sang adik—Nara Shikasa—kini mencoba rukun di hari spesialnya. Kedua neneknya pun terlihat bahagia dengan acara pesta ulang tahun cucu mereka.

"Yo! Shikamaru, Ino-chan!" sapa Naruto bersama keluarga kecilnya. Mereka adalah keluarga kecil yang sejak tadi ditunggu-tunggu. Yang benar saja, pesta sudah berlangsung selama satu jam, dan keluarga Hokage itu baru saja datang.

"Hokage-sama! Sakura-_basan!_" teriak Kayume lalu berjalan menghampiri keluarga Uzumaki dengan senyuman mengembang.

Shikamaru dan Ino pun bangkit berdiri, untuk menemani putri mereka menyambut tamu kehormatan.

Naruto datang dengan pakaian formalnya, namun tanpa jubah Hokage. Sementara itu, Sakura sendiri tampil cantik dengan baju merah dengan lambang Uzumaki yang terdapat di belakang punggungnya. Sepasang suami-istri itu menyembunyikan seorang anak laki-laki di balik punggung mereka—Shinachiku.

"Shinachiku-kun?" panggil Ino.

Ino tak mengerti mengapa Shinachiku bersembunyi di balik punggung kedua orang tuanya. Jelas-jelas, Shinachiku yang Ino ketahui adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang ceria dan percaya diri seperti ayahnya. Nah, yang Ino lihat sekarang, justru Shinachiku yang tampaknya malu-malu.

"Shinachiku, cepat keluar dari persembunyianmu, atau kau tidak boleh makan ramen selama tiga bulan!" ancam Sakura. Ibu berambut merah muda ini melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menunggu aksi putranya selanjutnya.

Buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya, sama seperti Shinachiku yang luluh dengan kata 'ramen' seperti ayahnya. Mereka berdua sama-sama tidak bisa dilepaskan dari ramen, mereka seperti sudah ditakdirkan untuk hidup bersama ramen. Untungnya, sebagai istri dan seorang ibu, Sakura tidak cemburu karena mereka berdua lebih memilih ramen.

Akhirnya Shinachiku memunculkan wajahnya. Kulit yang warnanya agak gelap karena warisan dari si ayah tampak mengeluarkan bulir keringat, terutama di bagian pelipis. Tangannya membawa satu kotak hadiah yang cukup besar, dan sebuket bunga.

Shinachiku berjalan mendekati Kayume, lalu memberikan anak perempuan itu satu kotak hadiah yang dibungkus dengan kertas berwarna biru. "_Otanjoubi omedetou!"_ kata Shinachiku lagi.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Sakura menggoda putranya. Tentu saja Ino dan Naruto paham maksud dari pertanyaan Sakura barusan. Mungkin hanya Shikamaru yang harus mencerna beberapa kali maksud dari kalimat Sakura tadi.

Kayume sendiri tersenyum manis ke arah Shinachiku begitu dia mendapatkan satu kotak hadiah. Setelah hadiah itu diberikan kepada Kayume, Shinachiku langsung memberikan buket bunga yang tadi dibawanya. Buket bunga itu terdiri dari beberapa tangkai mawar kuning, dan satu mawar merah muda di tengahnya.

"_Arigatou _Hokage-sama, Sakura-_basan_, dan Neko Tsun!" ucap Kayume lalu disambut kekehan dari empat orang dewasa di dekatnya, dan juga suara kekehannya sendiri.

Kedua pipi Shinachiku merona tipis karena ucapan Kayume barusan. "Dengar ya, aku bukan _tsun_ seperti yang kau katakan, Rusa Bawel!" balas Shinachiku.

"Rusa bawel? Dasar Neko Tsun!"

"Rusa bawel!"

"Neko Tsundere!"

"Rusa bawel!"

"_Mendokusai!_" Kata keramat Shikamaru berhasil menghentikan perdebatan kedua orang anak kecil tersebut.

Ino, Naruto, dan Sakura cukup terkejut karena tak menyangka kalimat andalan Shikamaru itu bisa menghentikan dua anak cerewet yang sedang berdebat.

"Kata 'merepotkan'-mu itu begitu sakral, _ttebayo!_" puji Naruto yang disetujui oleh Sakura dan juga Ino.

Kayume dan Shinachiku akhirnya memilih untuk meninggalkan kedua orang tua mereka dan berkumpul bersama teman-teman mereka.

Shikamaru menguap sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, membuat Ino terpaksa menyikut suaminya untuk memperingatkan dia akan kesopanan yang harus dijaga di hadapan para tamu. Meskipun rata-rata tamu yang datang adalah teman-teman mereka juga.

"_Pig,_ sepertinya kita akan jadi besan suatu saat nanti," ucap Sakura berhasil membuat wajah malas Shikamaru berubah menjadi serius.

Ino terkekeh mendengar usulan sahabatnya. "Sepertinya kata-katamu ada benarnya," jawab Ino sambil melirik Shikamaru. Tentu saja Ino menyadari perubahan ekspresi Shikamaru saat ini. "Itu pun jika ayahnya mengizinkan," sambung Ino lagi.

"_Mendokusai naa~!_" kata Shikamaru lalu menatap bocah Uzumaki yang kini sedang beradu argumen dengan bocah Uchiha. Sementara putrinya sendiri mencoba melerai keduanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari sudah mulai malam. Lampu-lampu yang dipasang di bukit itu pun sudah mulai menyala. Makanan sudah mulai berkurang dan nyaris tak tersisa. Berterima kasihlah kepada Chourei yang bersedia membantu menghabiskan sebagian besar makanan tersebut.

Beberapa hadiah sudah Kayume buka. Banyak hadiah menarik yang dia dapatkan. Dia mendapatkan boneka beruang lucu dari Uchiha Sekaichi dan kedua orang tuanya. Keluarga Akimichi yang diwakili Chorei memberikan beberapa buku resep makanan yang mudah dibuat, mulai dari hidangan pembuka sampai penutup. Inuzuka Hanaka dan keluarganya memberikan pakaian yang digunakan untuk musim dingin. Mulai dari jaket, syal, sarung tangan, dan segala macamnya dibuat spesial untuk Kayume.

Tangannya merobek kertas biru yang membungkus kotak ukuran besar dari keluarga Uzumaki. Begitu terlihat sebuah kotak berwarna coklat, Kayume membuka kotak itu dengan penuh semangat. Membuka hadiah saat ulang tahun adalah momen yang disukai anak-anak, terutama Kayume.

Begitu membuka kotak itu, muncul lagi kotak yang lebih kecil berada di dalamnya. Kira-kira banyaknya ada lima dus yang berhasil dikumpulkan Kayume. Keluarga Uzumaki sengaja membungkus hadiah dari mereka dengan banyak kotak. Akhirnya, Kayume berhasil menemukan hadiah dari keluarga Uzumaki. Sebuah _cup _ramen instan yang biasa Shinachiku dan ayahnya beli.

"Ramen?" tanya Kayume tak percaya.

Sakura tersenyum manis sambil mengusap kepala Kayume. "Coba dibuka dulu," perintahnya pada Kayume.

Semua orang yang berada di pesta itu cukup penasaran dengan _cup_ ramen itu. Mereka berpikir, saking maniaknya keluarga Uzumaki dengan ramen, mereka sampai tega memberi satu _cup_ ramen sebagai hadiah ulang tahun. Shikamaru dan Ino pun tak habis pikir bahwa anaknya mendapatkan ramen instan dalam bentuk _cup_ kecil.

Kini _cup_ ramen itu sudah berpindah ke tangan Kayume. "Berat, tidak seperti _cup _ramen biasanya," ucap Kayume dibuat bingung dengan hadiahnya.

"Silahkan dibuka," kata Naruto mempersilahkan Kayume membuka _cup_ ramen tersebut.

Rupanya _cup _ramen itu adalah sebuah kotak musik. Ada satu ikon kecil berbentuk Kayume versi kecil yang dapat menari apabila kotak musik itu diputar. Alunan lagu yang keluar dari kotak musik ramen itu pun terdengar indah.

"_Sugoii nee! Arigatou gozaimasu!_" ucap Kayume masih memainkan kotak musik barunya.

"Shinachiku yang memiliki ide membuatkan kotak musik berbentuk _cup _ramen," ucap Sakura sambil menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Shinachiku.

Naruto tertawa karena bangga dengan ide cemerlang putranya. "Itu baru putraku _ttebayo!_" ucap Naruto sambil menepuk kepala Shinachiku, sama seperti yang Sakura lakukan pada putra tunggal mereka.

"_Arigatou_ Neko Tsun!" kata Kayume sopan, namun tetap dengan panggilan kesayangannya yang ditujukan pada putra Hokage ini. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Shinachiku sedikit salah tingkah. "Aku tahu mengapa harus _cup_ ramen," kata Kayume secara tiba-tiba.

Semua orang orang yang berada di sekitar Kayume menatapnya, menunggu sambungan kalimat yang akan dilontarkan Kayume.

"Agar aku selalu mengingatmu, _kan?_ Satu-satunya ramen maniak yang aku kenal hanyalah kau, Shinachiku," sambung Kayume. Untuk pertama kalinya Kayume memanggil teman sebayanya itu dengan nama aslinya.

Sementara yang lain bercanda gurau, Shikamaru justru menunjukan ekspresi malasnya. Sepertinya karena efek jam tidur yang kurang. Namun, dari reaksi Shikamaru, sepertinya tersirat rasa cemburu seorang ayah yang melihat putrinya dekat dengan teman laki-laki sebayanya. Perasaan takut kehilangan, lebih tepatnya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Ino sambil menyenggol Shikamaru yang sepertinya melihat kebahagiaan Kayume dengan ekspresi malas, bukannya bahagia.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Shikamaru berbohong.

Ino terkekeh geli. "Shinachiku dan Kayume masih kecil, jadi aku yakin Shinachiku tidak akan merebut Kayume dari tanganmu. Perjalanan mereka masih panjang, Shika," kata Ino seolah-olah membaca pikiran Shikamaru.

'_Bagaimana dia tahu?'_ batin Shikamaru dibuat bingung dengan ucapan Ino.

"Ah iya, walaupun namaku sudah berubah menjadi Nara, darah yang mengalir di tubuhku ini darah Yamanaka _loh,_ kau mengerti maksudku _'kan_, Nara Shikamaru yang jenius?" goda Ino. Rasanya sudah lama tidak menggoda suaminya seperti ini.

"_Ck~ mendokusai!_" umpat Shikamaru.

Mata biru langit milik Kayume menatap kedua orang tuanya yang sedang sibuk berbincang di belakangnya. Dia masih menunggu hadiah dari keluarganya.

Ino menyerahkan sebuah buku yang sudah dihiasi dengan pita berwarna kuning. Ada gambar bunga cosmos yang menghiasi sampul buku itu. "Buku ini milikmu, sekarang," ucap Ino.

Kayume mengambilnya dan langsung melepaskan pita kuning itu. Dibukanya halaman pertama dalam buku itu. Buku bersampul coklat dengan bunga cosmos pada sampulnya adalah buku mengenai bahasa bunga, di mana di dalam buku itu terdapat jutaan makna dari setangkai bunga.

"Mau tahu arti buket bunga yang Shinachiku berikan padamu tadi?" tanya Ino mengundang rasa penasaran Kayume.

Shinachiku yang mendengar namanya disebut-sebut sedikit terkejut. Rasa _nervous_-nya semakin menjadi-jadi. Apa iya rahasianya akan dibongkar di sini? Sementara orang tuanya bersikap santai, berpura-pura tidak peka akan apa yang dirasakan anak mereka.

Keluarga Inuzuka, Akimichi, dan Uchiha yang berada dalam pesta itu pun larut dengan kisah dua bocah Nara dan Uzumaki.

"Mawar kuning melambangkan persahabatan, dan mawar merah muda melambangkan kasih sayang," kata Kayume membaca deretan kalimat yang berada pada buku itu.

Suara tepuk tangan mendominasi suasana bukit ini. "Rupanya kau menyukai, Kayume, Shinachiku," sindir Sekaichi dengan seringai khas klan Uchiha.

"Diam kau Sekaichi!" protes Shinachiku dengan wajah yang merona.

"Aku kira mawar kuning dan mawar merah muda yang kau kasih itu melambangkan Hokage-sama dan Sakura-basan." Kayume mengeluarkan suara.

"Memang niatnya seperti itu!" kata Shinachiku.

"Sudah-sudah, kalian masih kecil, belum pantas berbicara soal perasaan," kata Ino terkekeh geli melihat tingkah bocah-bocah di dekatnya.

Wajah Shikamaru terlihat masam. Rasanya ayah dari Kayume ini ingin mengigit Shinachiku jika dia mampu. Namun sayang, bila dia melakukan itu, maka karakternya sebagai laki-laki pemalas yang jenius akan memudar dan digantikan dengan karakter kanibal yang menyeramkan.

Ino tersenyum begitu melihat wajah Shikamaru yang terlihat masam. Rasanya ingin mentertawakan suaminya karena terlalu khawatir dengan putri mereka. Pantas saja, sewaktu mereka berdua masih kecil, Yamanaka Inoichi—ayah dari Ino—terlihat cemburu melihat kedekatan Ino dengan Shikamaru. Rupanya Shikamaru bisa merasakan hal yang sama dengan ayah mertuanya dulu.

"Hadiah dari _tousan_, mana?" tanya Kayume membuyarkan wajah masam Shikamaru.

Tangan dari pria jenius itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Mata _onyx_-nya menatap warna biru pada kedua mata putrinya. Sementara Kayume, dia terus menunggu hadiah apa yang akan diterimanya dari ayahnya.

'_Jangan bilang kau lupa!'_ seru Ino dalam hati.

Pria berkepala nanas itu berlutut, menyamakan tingginya dengan anak sulungnya. Dipandanginya wajah cantik putrinya yang tentu saja diwarisi dari ibunya. Tangan kekarnya memeluk Kayume, membuat Kayume kini berada dalam dekapannya.

Rasanya hati Ino tersentuh dengan kejadian di hadapannya ini. Kesibukan Shikamaru membuat pria itu tak bisa menghabiskan waktunya bersama kedua buah hatinya. Ino paham benar, bahwa Shikamaru sangat merindukan kehangatan keluarga kecilnya. Terlebih Kayume dan Shikasa. Meskipun Shikasa lebih senang menghabiskan waktunya untuk tidur, seperti sekarang. Dia tertidur di pangkuan neneknya.

Kayume sendiri kebingungan dengan reaksi ayahnya yang tiba-tiba mendekapnya seperti ini. Akhirnya, Kayume sendiri tak tega mengomeli ayahnya karena tidak membawa hadiah untuknya.

"Aku tak masalah bila _tousan _melupakan hadiah untukku," kata Kayume lembut. Ia tersenyum tipis sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku hanya ingin bermain bersama _tousan._"

Kata-kata Kayume seolah-olah menusuk hati Shikamaru. Otak jeniusnya itu berpikir sudah berapa banyak waktu yang dia habiskan untuk sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, sampai putrinya ini hanya meminta waktunya untuk bermain.

Shikamaru langsung menggendong Kayume. Membuat bintang utama dalam pesta ini jauh lebih tinggi dibanding biasanya. "Kau memang anak perempuan yang merepotkan dan cerewet, sama seperti ibumu. Walaupun begitu, dengan melihatmu _tousan _jauh lebih tenang. Jadilah anak perempuan yang baik, setidaknya berhentilah mengomel jika tidak bisa mendapatkan hal yang kau inginkan, Kayume-chan. Karena tidak semua hal bisa terwujud. Jadilah kakak perempuan yang baik bagi Shikasa-kun yang pemalas itu. Dan… _aishiteru!_"

Kalimat yang cukup panjang dilontarkan Shikamaru pada anaknya. Walaupun merepotkan, setidaknya dia mampu mengutarakan perasaannya pada putrinya ini.

Tepat di saat Shikamaru menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan Kayume membalas kata-kata sang ayah dengan satu ciuman di pipi ayahnya, kembang api yang beraneka warna menghiasi langit yang sudah gelap itu. Kembang api tersebut memancarkan cahayanya, bersaing bersama bintang-bintang untuk menerangi langit malam.

"_Sugoii ne!"_ seru Kayume senang. Dia tahu, ayahnya itu tidak mungkin mengecewakannya. Buktinya dia mendapatkan hadiah kata-kata merepotkan dan kembang api cantik dari ayahnya.

Semua tamu undangan beserta keluarga si empunya pesta menikmati pemandangan kembang api yang disuguhkan Shikamaru. Entah bagaimana caranya, Shikamaru bisa membuat kembang api itu meluncur tepat pada waktunya. Tak perlu diragukan lagi, strateginya untuk membuat kejutan untuk Kayume berhasil. Mungkin, sehabis pesta ini dia bisa sesegera mungkin tertidur pulas.

"Bukan hanya Rusa Bawel itu saja yang ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama ayahnya, aku juga ingin," ucap Shinachiku tanpa sadar. Naruto dan Sakura yang berada di dekat Shinachiku pun mendengar permohonan anak tunggal mereka.

Mata biru safir Naruto rasanya mulai memanas. Dia tak kuasa menahan air matanya yang menetes karena mendengar permohonan Shinachiku.

"SHINACHIKU-CHAN~!" seru Naruto langsung memeluk anaknya. Sang Hokage itu sendiri pun membanjiri pakaian anaknya dengan air matanya itu. "AKU JANJI AKAN MENGHABISKAN WAKTUKU BERSAMAMU UNTUK BERMAIN DAN MAKAN RAMEN TTEBAYO!"

BUAGHH!

Satu pukulan cinta Uzumaki Sakura mendarat tepat di kepala Sang Hokage. "JANGAN TERUS MENERUS MAKAN RAMEN, BAKA!" protes Sakura. Kejadian yang sudah tidak asing lagi di mata mereka semua. Bahkan Kayume sempat terkekeh geli melihat kejadian keluarga Hokage itu.

"_Mendokusai~_!" kata seorang anak kecil yang baru saja bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Ia menguap lebar-lebar sambil mengucek matanya. Pangeran Bungsu Nara sudah bangun, dan melewatkan beberapa kejadian seru. "Aku melewatkan sesuatu ya, _Yoshino-baasan?_" tanya Shikasa pada neneknya.

Semua yang hadir di situ tertawa bersamaan. Pesta ulang tahun yang sangat kekeluargaan. Menghadirkan suasana keluarga dalam setiap momen yang ada. Keluarga Nara, Uzumaki, Inuzuka, Uchiha, dan Akimichi semuanya menikmati malam yang penuh bintang dan kembang api ini.

Dan pada akhirnya, pesta ulang tahun Kayume berjalan dengan lancar. Tentunya dengan adegan Shikamaru-Kayume yang menjadi acara puncak pesta tersebut. Ditambah adegan keluarga NaruSaku yang jadi pemanis pesta ulang tahun ini.

Namun sebenarnya, pesta belum sepenuhnya berakhir. Itu dikarenakan Shikamaru belum menyerahkan hadiah yang sebenarnya pada Kayume. Shikamaru masih ingin hidup, jadi tidak mungkin menyerahkan hadiah spesialnya itu pada Kayume di tengah banyak orang seperti ini. Walaupun, dia tahu, sebentar lagi dia akan menghadapi ketakutan terbesarnya. Menghadapi istrinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"SHIKAMARU!? NARA SHIKAMARU!?" teriak Ino mencari keberadaan suaminya. Wajahnya tampak seperti induk beruang yang kehilangan anaknya.

Kayume masih tertawa dengan sebuah buku dalam genggamannya. Seakan-akan anak perempuan itu tidak peduli dengan teriakan ibunya, dan mungkin ayahnya yang sedang bersembunyi tak tahu di mana.

Walaupun hari sudah malam, kediaman Nara masih dipenuhi suara teriakan Ino yang sedang mencari tahu keberadaan suaminya. Ditambah suara Kayume yang selalu tertawa setiap kali membuka lembaran pada buku bersampul putih itu. Hadiah keduanya dari ayah tercinta.

Sosok yang dari tadi dicari oleh Ino beberapa kali menelan ludah. Dia sudah tahu kejadiannya akan seperti ini. Otak jeniusnya pun sedang menyusun strategi untuk meredakan amarah Ino. Putra bungsunya—Nara Shikasa—duduk di atas atap rumah mereka untuk menemani ayahnya.

"_Mendokusai~!_" keluh Shikasa karena sudah satu jam setengah dia berada di sini, di waktu di mana seharusnya dia sudah berada di atas ranjangnya

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK ON**

**.**

Begitu keluarga Nara sudah sampai di kediaman mereka, Shikamaru segera memberikan sebuah buku bersampul putih pada Kayume. Sebelumnya, dia sudah memastikan bahwa istrinya berada di kamar mereka yang ada di lantai dua, jadi dia bebas memberikan buku itu pada Kayume.

"Apa ini?" tanya Kayume. Tangannya mulai membuka lembaran buku itu satu persatu.

Di halaman pertama ada sebuah foto bayi perempuan yang sedang menangis. Kedua matanya terpejam di saat foto itu diambil. Rambut _platinum blonde_ bayi itu terlihat tebal dan halus, meskipun Kayume hanya bisa melihatnya lewat foto.

"_Anata no okaasan,"_ kata Shikamaru sebelum putrinya bertanya lebih jauh.

Kayume mengangguk tanda mengerti. Di setiap foto, Shikamaru menaruh keterangan di situ. Ayah dua anak itu memberikan komentarnya tentang foto-foto istrinya. Sebuah album sederhana, yang merangkum kehidupan seorang Nara Ino. Album buatan Nara Shikamaru sendiri, spesial untuk ulang tahun putrinya.

Begitu melihat senyuman puas dari Kayume, Shikamaru ikut tersenyum. Setidaknya usahanya untuk meminta beberapa foto Ino dari mertuanya membuahkan hasil. Dia juga terpaksa membagi koleksi foto Ino miliknya, untuk dinikmati juga oleh putrinya.

"Kayume-chan, taruh semua hadiahmu di kamar, jangan dibiarkan berserakan di ruang keluarga," kata Ino membuat Shikamaru mendadak kaget.

Shikamaru meninggalkan Kayume yang sedang tertawa begitu melihat sebuah foto. Bahkan Shikamaru tak sempat berpamitan terlebih dahulu pada Kayume, dia langsung menghilang dengan menggunakan kemampuannya sebagai seorang _shinobi._

"Apa yang—DARI MANA FOTO-FOTO ITU?" tanya Ino kaget.

"_Tousan,"_ jawab Kayume disela-sela suara tawanya.

Rasanya Ino ingin merusak nanas yang ada di kepala suaminya itu. Jangan lupakan hukuman yang harus diterima Shikamaru karena sudah menyebarkan fotonya kepada putri mereka. Mungkin Ino akan menyuruh Shikamaru melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah selama tiga bulan.

Foto yang membuat Kayume tertawa terbahak-bahak, Shikamaru ketakutan bahkan sampai melarikan diri, dan Ino yang tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi singa yang kelaparan adalah foto Ino sewaktu berusia 12 tahun.

Foto itu memperlihatkan Ino yang sedang menangis dengan penampilan acak-acakan. Bukan ekspresi Ino menangis yang membuat foto itu tampak lucu di mata Kayume, melainkan cairan kental yang keluar dari lubang hidung Ino yang membuat foto itu lucu. Seorang Ino, yang selalu tampil cantik, ternyata bisa menunjukan ekspresi menggelikan seperti foto yang Kayume lihat.

Keterangan yang dituliskan Shikamaru, menjelaskan kejadian yang sebenarnya terjadi di foto itu.

_Ibumu menangis dengan wajah yang sangat lucu.  
Pertama kali ayah melihatnya menangis seperti ini (dengan benda kental yang keluar dari lubang hidungnya)  
Foto ini diambil oleh Kakek Inoichi, entah tujuannya apa. Mungkin kakekmu ingin memperlihatkan wajah lucu ibumu ini kepada cucunya kelak, dan itu kau.  
Hanya karena berat badannya naik enam kilogram, ibumu bisa menangis seperti ini. Padahal, berat badan bukan penentu seorang perempuan cantik atau tidak, kan?_

**.**

**FLASHBACK OFF**

**.**

**.**

"Padahal aku sudah repot-repot menyusun semua foto itu. Merepotkan!"

Tepat ketika Shikamaru melontarkan kalimat mengeluhnya, Ino menatap tajam dua makhluk yang berada di atas atap kediamannya. "TURUN KAU, NARA SHIKAMARU! PASTIKAN SHIKASA AMAN, KALAU TIDAK…" Ino sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya. "TIDAK AKAN ADA JATAH MALAM UNTUKMU SELAMA DUA TAHUN!" kata Ino menyambungkan kalimatnya yang tadi.

Shikamaru kembali menelan ludahnya. Tentu saja dia mengerti apa maksud dari 'jatah malam' yang dikatakan Ino barusan. Baiklah, istrinya memang tahu bagaimana caranya untuk membuat Shikamaru selalu berada pada jalan buntu. Karena sesungguhnya, untuk menghadapi wanita merepotkan seperti istrinya, otak jenius saja tidak cukup. Begitulah kesimpulan yang ditarik Shikamaru setiap kali Ino bertindak lebih merepotkan dibandingkan hari-hari biasanya.

Sementara anggota keluarganya sedang sibuk di luar, Kayume tersenyum membaca komentar ayahnya pada foto terakhir.

Foto terakhir pada halaman buku itu adalah foto Ino begitu selesai melahirkan Kayume. Dua pasang mata biru langit itu terpejam ketika Shikamaru mengambil foto mereka. Mereka berdua tertidur dengan posisi saling berhadapan satu sama lain. Dua perempuan yang harus jaga dan Ia lindungi.

_19 April.  
Hari pertamaku sebagai seorang ayah karena kelahiranmu.  
Ibumu tampak jauh lebih cantik begitu proses persalinan selesai.  
Ibumu memang cantik dari dulu, namun sekarang berjuta-juta kali lebih cantik. Kau beruntung mewarisi kecantikannya.  
Terima kasih sudah menjadikanku seorang pria yang seutuhnya, Kayume. _

Ketika Kayume hendak menutup buku—yang kini lebih tepat disebut album—itu, ternyata ada tulisan lain yang belum dia baca. Tak ada foto, jadi jelas itu bukan komentar ayahnya seperti halaman-halaman sebelumnya. Akhirnya Kayume memutuskan untuk membaca kumpulan kalimat yang terdapat pada halaman terakhir buku miliknya.

_Hanya ini yang bisa ayah berikan padamu, di ulang tahunmu yang ke-6.  
Semoga buku tulis mini yang berisi perjalanan hidup ibumu, bisa dijadikan motivasi dan pedoman untukmu. Alasannya hanya satu, agar kau bisa menjadi seorang wanita yang sesungguhnya melebihi ibumu. _

_Jadilah perempuan yang baik hati seperti ibumu. Walau dia sangat merepotkan, tapi dia adalah wanita yang penuh kasih sayang dan berharga bagi ayah.  
Ayah tahu, kau akan jadi perempuan yang sangat merepotkan. Terutama kau akan merepotkan pasanganmu kelak, ayah yakin, karena itu sifat ibumu yang secara tidak langsung Ia turunkan pada gadis kesayangan ayah.  
Siapapun pasanganmu nanti, pastikan dia bisa ayah percaya untuk menjagamu._

_Selamat ulang tahun,  
Nara Kayume  
Gadis ayah yang sama merepotkannya dengan ibunya dan neneknya._

_Nara Shikamaru._

Beruntung Kayume memiliki otak jenius sama seperti ayahnya, jika tidak, bisa saja dia sedikit kebingungan membaca pesan ayahnya ini diumurnya yang bisa dibilang masih muda.

Buku itu Ia tutup dan dia sendiri berjanji akan menjaga buku ini. Ah, mungkin akan dia tunjukan pada keturunannya kelak. Bisa-bisa, buku ini akan jadi warisan turun temurun yang harus dijaga.

"Neko Tsun…"

Kayume tersenyum manis sambil berlari menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan semua hadiah yang dia dapatkan hari ini, kecuali buku berharga pemberian ayahnya. Bisa dipastikan, ibunya akan mengomel karena barang-barang milik putrinya berserakan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TAMAT**

**.**

**.**

Gak tau mau ngomong apa, ini fanfic panjang bener. One-shoot yang panjang :') Maaf bila membosankan ataupun merepotkan ya?

Oke, entah kenapa Yola keasikan nulis bagian ShinaKayu sampai nyaris melupakan ShikaIno. Maaf ya, ini ngetiknya bablas-bablasan(?) jadi apa yang ada di otak langsung diketik.

Mau ngucapin makasih buat Anaii.  
Makasih udah sabar yola tanya-tanyain, sampe mumet kayaknya padahal lagi sibuk.  
Semoga gak kecewa sama ShinaKayu-nya /hah  
Bisa dong kasih saran buat kedepannya? XD

Yaapps!  
Jangan lupa tinggalkan saran, kritik, apapun itu dalam bentuk review. Mau _request_ juga boleh, nanti kita bahas lebih lanjut lewat PM /lah  
Review itu semacem batre-nya penulis biar semangat nulis dan gak mageran(?)  
Haha XD Masalahnya ini Yola lagi manul ( males nulis ), jadi butuh dukungan :"D


End file.
